The Spirit of Christmas
by Phoenix Angel3
Summary: Harry’s in his fifth year of school at Hogwarts. Christmas is approaching, and Hogwarts is being closed for the holidays for renovations. Where will Harry go? Dumbledore decides that Harry should stay with Snape. What will happen if Harry decides to bri
1. Part One

The Spirit of Christmas

By Phoenix Angel

_Summary:_ Harry's in his fifth year of school at Hogwarts. Christmas is approaching, and Headmaster Dumbledore has decided to close down Hogwarts for the holidays for renovations. Harry is invited to stay at the Burrow, but he declines, feeling that he would be imposing. So, where will he go? Professor Dumbledore decides Harry should stay with Snape. What will happen when Harry decides to bring the holiday spirit into Snape?

~The beginning of the Christmas Holidays~

            Harry trudged along the hallway, feeling depressed. He was on his way to Professor Dumbledore's office, where he would find out where he was to spend the holidays. Normally, he would be spending it at Hogwarts, but this year Hogwarts was being closed for renovations. He would have been thrilled to stay with Sirius, but Sirius was still on the run. He was invited to spend Christmas at the Burrow, but he decided not to, knowing that the Weasleys would have trouble feeding their own children. So, Professor Dumbledore arranged to have Harry stay with someone, but he refused to tell Harry who it was. He claimed to want to surprise Harry. Harry only hoped it wasn't someone he wouldn't get along with. 

            He looked up and was surprised to find himself standing in front of the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. He hadn't noticed his surroundings as he walked through the halls. He gave the gargoyle the password, which was 'skittles', a muggle candy. The gargoyle stepped aside, and Harry walked through and onto the moving staircase. It took him up to the door of Dumbledore's office. He knocked on it twice, and entered when he heard Professor Dumbledore say, "Come in!"

            Harry entered the office, and looked around. Professor Snape was standing beside Dumbledore's desk, looking grumpy, and Professor McGonagall was looking mad. Professor Dumbledore, on the other hand, looked thrilled. "Harry! I see you've found your way here!" 

Snape snorted. "Surely Potter has been here enough times to know where it is." Harry just glared back. 

"Now, now, Severus, I'm sure young Harry here is wondering who he will be staying with for the holidays." Dumbledore cut in cheerfully. 

Snape suddenly looked murderous. "You mean that he is the student that will be interrupting my holiday?!?" he boomed. "I refuse to let him!"

"Severus! Surely you don't mean that! Now, Harry, you will be spending the Christmas break with Professor Snape here. Enjoy!" Dumbledore exclaimed, ushering them from his office. Before they even blinked, the door closed behind them. 

            Severus looked livid. "Potter! Why do you have to make my life so complicated?!?" he sighed, looking angrily at the door, or more specifically, at the person behind the door who now was cheerfully chatting with Professor McGonagall. "I hate it when he does that!" he muttered under his breathe. 

He took off down the hallway, heading towards the dungeon. Harry just stood there, not sure if he should follow or not. Snape turned around, and saw Harry standing at the exact same spot he had left him there. "Are you coming or not, Potter?" he sneered. He turned back around and continued on his route. Harry scrambled after him. 

Snape led Harry to a painting of a snake, deep in the dungeons. He muttered something to the painting, and it opened. He turned around and fixed a menacing glare on Harry. "Potter! Wait here!" he barked, and entered the hole behind the painting, closing it behind him. 

The snake looked curiously at Harry. "Another human, how interesting," it hissed. 

Harry jumped. He turned and stared at the snake. "You can talk?!?" he hissed back. 

Now, the snake was surprised. "You can understand me?" it hissed, surprise evident in his voice. 

Harry nodded. "Yes, I can. Hello, my name is Harry."

"Harry, is it? I am Asmodaius. I am the guardian to these chambers. I haven't talked to a human since Salazar Slythern. Welcome, young human."

Harry grinned. "It's nice to meet you, Asmodaius. I have never talked to a snake in a painting before. It's most interesting." 

Asmodaius gave what would have been a smile, had it been human. "What brings you here, Harry? To my knowledge, the man who lives behind me doesn't like company." 

            Harry sighed. "I have to spend Christmas with him. I have no where else to go."

            Asmodaius nodded sympathetically. "I understand. I do pity you, for one thing. He is a very lonely man. Not cruel, just lonely. Maybe if you show him the good side of things, he will open up." 

            Harry looked thoughtful. "It's worth a try, I guess. Thanks a lot, Asmodaius." 

            The snake nodded in reply. "Anytime."

            Just then, the painting opened to reveal a sulking Snape. Harry jumped back, looking as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing. Snape narrowed his eyes. "What were you doing, Potter?"

            Harry just stared back. "Nothing, Professor."

            Snape still looked suspicious. "Come along now, Potter. I don't have all day." He stormed off, heading towards the entrance hall. Harry looked back at Asmodaius. "Bye!" he hissed, before running off after Snape.

            Snape strode outside, heading towards the main gates of Hogwarts, with Harry on his heels. Harry looked curiously at Snape. "Um, Professor, where are we going?"

            "That is none of your business, Potter!" Snape spat venomously. "Where's your stuff?"

            Harry patted his pocket. "It's here, Professor. I shrunk it and put a feather-light charm on it so it would be easier to carry."

            Snape just nodded in reply and continued on. 

            After leaving the gates, Snape stopped abruptly. He grabbed something out of his pocket, which turned out to be a quill. He held one end of it, and offered the other end to Harry. Harry looked suspiciously at it. Snape just shook his head. "It's a portkey, Potter! Surely, you've heard of them before!"

            Harry flinched, and cautiously reached out to grab it. Snape tapped it twice with his wand, and the portkey activated. 

            When they landed, Harry was shaking like a leaf with his eyes shut. He remembered the tri-wizard tournament, when the portkey took him and Cedric to the graveyard. He still had nightmares about the third task. He slowly opened his eyes to see Snape standing over him. "Get up, boy! Don't just sit there!"

            Harry got up, observing his surroundings. In front of him was a huge white mansion, with gardens surrounding it. He and Snape were on the lawn, just a couple of steps away from the front doors. Snape took no time to enjoy the beautiful scenery. He just walked to the door. He pulled out a small silver key and inserted it into the keyhole. The doors opened majestically to uncover a sparkling black hall. Snape hauled Harry in and slammed the door shut. Instantaneously, three house elves came up to him and bowed. The first one, a cheery female, squeaked out a greeting. "Master Severus, you have arrived! How may we be of service?"

            Harry noticed that this house elf spoke proper English. 'Of course,' he thought to himself, 'Snape probably couldn't stand anyone speaking improper English, and taught them how to speak properly.' He wasn't surprised.

            Snape still looked furious. "Take that boy," he sneered, pointing to Harry, "over there to a guest room." 

            The last house elf, the smallest, bowed and complied. Harry found himself being led through numerous halls, until they finally stopped in front of a door. The house elf bowed Harry into the room. Harry entered, and was amazed by the size of it. It was almost twice as big as the Gryffindor dormitories at school! He turned back to look at the house elf, who had followed him in. 

            "If you need any help, snap your fingers twice and I will come. I will be back in a little while to lead you to the dining hall for lunch. If you need any help, don't hesitate to call." And with that, it disappeared. 

            Harry walked over to the king-sized bed, and lay down. It was so soft. He sighed, thinking (more like hoping) that the holidays wouldn't be as bad as he imagined. 

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Part Two

The Spirit of Christmas

By Phoenix Angel

Part Two

            Harry awoke with a gasp. He was panting for breath. He looked around, and started to panic when he didn't recognize where he was. He scrambled out of bed and tripped over a pair of shoes. He realized that they were his own. His memory then came back. He was in Snape's house. He was going to spend Christmas with the greasy git. He was in for it. 

            Harry sighed and got up off the floor. He figured that he might as well enjoy the hours he had left. It was only a matter of time before Snape decided to torture Harry for bothering him over the Christmas holidays. It wasn't as if he actually wanted to stay with Snape; there just wasn't anywhere else for him to stay. He could have gone back to the Dursleys', but after last summer, he would have preferred to go to anywhere than to go back to that place. Harry shuddered from the memories. 

            Harry slowly walked around the room, observing it. It was decorated in different shades of blue, with a couple pieces of furniture here and there. He walked over to a door on the other side of the room and opened it to find a large bathroom, complete with its own huge bathtub. He then turned around and jumped in surprise. Snape was standing in the doorway of the room, smirking evilly. 

            "P-professor!" Harry yelped. 

            "Potter." Snape didn't look happy just then. "Are you done fooling around then?" 

            Harry blushed and nodded. "Alright then. Come along," Snape ordered briskly. 

            Harry followed Snape silently as he led Harry down the hall. He stared at the many sights, astounded by the majestic beauty of the house. Snape led him into a large room near the front of his room. 

            "This is the dining room. You will be having your meals here. If you are not here at meal times, you will have to go without food. I don't have time to baby-sit you," Snape drawled coldly, and continued down the hall. "Come, Potter! I don't have all day to waste, you know!"

            Once again, Harry fell into position behind Snape. This time, he was led to a small room that was off to the side of the house. "This," Snape hissed, "is where you may entertain yourself in." He stepped aside to allow Harry a look at the room. 

            The room was a small study. It had a desk in one corner, with a full bookshelf beside it. There was a fireplace in the middle of the room, with couches placed around it. The room itself had a cozy feeling to it. 

            Harry turned back around to look at Snape, who looked utterly bored. "Um, sir, do you know where my owl is?" he asked tentatively. 

            "Where else would it be but the owlry, Potter? Have a house elf take you there." Snape replied, twirling his wand in one hand. He snapped his fingers, and immediately, a house elf appeared. Harry recognized it to be the one who had led him to his room previously. 

            "You called, Master?" it asked in a squeaky voice, bowing low. 

            "Indeed. Take Mr. Potter here to the owlry, then give him a tour of the house," he ordered in his cold, silky voice. He turned back to Harry. "If you wish to speak to me, ask the house elves where you can find me, though I doubt that you will wish to." He turned on his heels and glided out of the room. 

            The house elf bowed again as he left the room, and turned to Harry. "Master Potter," the elf said in a high pitched tone, "follow me please." 

            The elf walked briskly through the house and up the stairs, with Harry on her trail. She led him to a large, open room on the rooftop. "This is the owlry, Master Potter."

            Harry nodded, and tilted his head up, searching for Hedwig. He found her resting several roosts down. He whistled a single, low note, and she flew down to rest on his shoulder. He reached up to stroke her, ruffling her feathers gently. "Hey girl, how are you doing? Have you settled in?"

            Hedwig hooted in reply and gently nipped his finger. She then took off, returning to the perch she was previously occupying. 

            Harry turned back to the elf. "Um," he began awkwardly, not knowing the elf's name. The elf realized that Harry was trying to address her. 

            "Izzue, sir, my name is Izzue. Are you done here, sir?" she asked timidly. At Harry's nod, she continued. "Would Master Potter like to see the rest of the house?"

            "Yes please," was Harry's reply. "Please just call me Harry."

            "As you wish, Master Harry. Please follow me, Master Harry." Izzue left the roof, expecting Harry to follow her. When he didn't, she looked back. "Is Master Harry coming?"

            "What? Oh!" Harry snapped out of his daze. "Sorry about that." He followed Izzue back into the main structure of the house. 

***

            Several hours later, Harry sat up straight, screaming in pain. He clasped his hand over his forehead, trying to numb the pain radiating off his scar. He was, of course, unsuccessful. Slowly, the pain faded, leaving behind a very sore Harry. He remembered the pain of Voldemort torturing his victims. It was truly unfortunate that Harry had to feel the pain through his scar. He tried to remember what had happened in his vision. The death eaters had brought in a pair of muggles, and Voldemort had the pleasure of torturing them with the crusciatus (is that how you spell it?) curse. 

            Harry sighed and lay back down onto the bed, trying not to remember the pain and torture. He tossed and turned for the rest of the night, unable to go back to sleep. Caught up in his thoughts, he did not realize that others could have heard his scream. 

            In another part of the house, Snape sat on his couch with a cup of scotch, wondering what had caused the boy to scream. He lay back, sighing, wondering what he had done to earn such a punishment. Looking after the boy-who-lived would not be an easy task, especially over Christmas.

~Author's Note~

Here ya go! Hope you liked the chapter. Plz review and tell me what you think. Merry Christmas everyone! For those who don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays! 

                                                                                    ~Phoenix Angel


	3. Part Three

The Spirit of Christmas

By Phoenix Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else recognizable. 

A.N. ~I know this chapter was supposed to be out ages ago, but what can I say? I had exams to write, assignments to complete, and stuff to do. Sorry…~

Part Three

            The next morning, Harry awoke quite early. He got out of bed and got dressed before walking over to the window. He watched the birds settle on the tree just outside his window, and observed the beautiful scenery of Snape's gardens. He figured that Snape's place was somewhere south, because it was the middle of winter and there was no sign of snow anywhere.

Harry glanced at his watch, which said that it was breakfast time. He sighed, not wanting to see Snape, but he was hungry, so he headed down towards dining room. 

He arrived there a minute before eight, which was right before breakfast was served. He entered to find Snape sitting on the table, reading a copy of the daily prophet. He took a seat at the other end of the table, and waited for the food to arrive. Snape glanced up when he entered, then went back to his paper after seeing who it was. Harry sat there tensely, waiting for Snape's insulting comment, but it never came. 

The house elves brought plates of food into the dining room, and Harry filled his plate. He started eating slowly, savouring the great taste of the food. Halfway through the meal, Snape put down his paper and turned to the food. He filled his plate, and began to eat as well. 

"Potter, why were you screaming last night?" he asked casually. 

            Harry immediately stiffened, and carefully answered the question. "I had a nightmare, professor," he replied tensely, while mentally scolding himself for forgetting to put some silencing charms up. 

            "I see," Snape answered without emotion. "Do you usually get nightmares?" he asked, watching as Harry squirmed in his seat. 

            "Occasionally I do, professor."

            That was a downright lie. Harry had nightmares almost every night, but he told no one about them. They were bloody and vicious, and Harry had no wish to spread around what happened in them. 

            Snape knew Potter was lying. He could tell by the way Potter squirmed and moved around that Potter was keeping something from him. 'But why would Potter lie about something like this?' he wondered. 'Unless...he's trying to hide the object of his nightmares.' "Potter, what are your nightmares about?"

            Harry slowly paled. He had no desire to confess to Snape about his nightmares, his deepest, darkest secrets. "Uh, just normal nightmares, like everyone else's."

            Now Snape knew for sure that Potter was hiding something. He figured he'd find out later. After all, Potter was staying with him for a bloody two weeks. Instead, he just raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You have nightmares about big, hairy monsters that live in your closet?"

            Harry blushed furiously. 'Greasy git!' he thought. 

            Snape returned to his breakfast, signaling that the conversation was over. Harry quickly finished his breakfast and got up, heading back towards his room. Just before he left the dining room, Snape spoke up once more. "By the way, Potter, stop calling me 'Professor'. I'm not teaching over the holidays, and I have no desire to be reminded of my job daily."

            Harry quickly spun around. "Then what should I call you?"

            "You can call me Severus, or Snape, if you prefer," came his reply. 

            Harry's jaw dropped. Snape, the greasy git, was allowing him, Harry Potter, to call him by his first name? What had gotten into him? "Could you call me Harry then?" he asked cautiously. 

            Severus looked up, studying the boy. Harry looked unsure of himself, standing in the doorway, as if ready to bolt at short notice, as if a deer caught in headlights. He nodded briskly. "Alright then…Harry."

            Harry nodded, and left, while Severus sat there, pondering about what he had just learned. Potter had a secret…but what could be so bad in his nightmares? He was determined to find out.

~*~

            Back in his room, Harry sat perched on the edge of his bed. His thoughts were focused on one person…the one currently sitting in the dining room. He wondered what had gotten into the potions professor. Had he gone crazy? Why was he acting nice? Well, not nice, but at least tolerable. He just shrugged, and figured that maybe Snape wanted a peaceful holiday or something. 

            He got up, and walked over to the foot of his bed, where his trunk stood. He opened the lid and pulled out his wand, then proceeded to place silencing charms all around the room, ensuring that no sound would ever leave it. He didn't want Snape to hear any screaming that he might let out during his nightmares. He then grabbed his broomstick and headed outside for some Quidditch practice. 

            Several hours later, Harry trooped back in for dinner. He had chosen to skip lunch and continue to practice Quidditch, a favourite pastime. He wondered if Snape cared at all. Probably not, he figured. He entered the dining room again to find Snape seated at the table. Snape's attention had snapped to Harry the moment he entered the room, and Harry felt uneasy with the gaze of obsidian eyes settled on him. He sat down, squirming away from the gaze. At last, Snape turned his eyes away from Harry. 

            "I suppose you got all the excess energy out of your system, then?" he spoke, twirling a quill between his long, elegant fingers. Harry squirmed, before replying a weak, "yes sir". "Good. After dinner, you will be joining me in my lab." At this, he sneered. "I was requested by Professor Dumbledore to give you extra lessons in potions. It seems that your marks weren't good enough."

            Harry thought about it for a second, before nodding resignedly. "They were rather low," he admitted reluctantly. 

            Snape nodded. "Alright, have Izzue bring you to my workroom. I shall be waiting there. Don't dawdle." He rose from the table, and swept to the door. As he was about to leave, Harry snapped out of his daze. 

            "Severus?" The name felt strange on his tongue. He flushed, embarrassed, when Snape turned back to look at him. "You're not going to eat?" he muttered. 

            Snape raised an eyebrow. "Unlike you, I ate my lunch, and I'm not hungry right now." He turned and left the room. 

            Harry inhaled his dinner, and ran back to his room to change into fresh clothes. He then called for Izzue, who came instantaneously. She led him to a large, solid wood door. He tentatively knocked on it, and pushed it open when he heard a "come in". 

            He entered to find a large room full of cauldrons and work desks. His eyes were drawn to Snape, who stood beside a cauldron in the corner, mixing it. When Harry entered, he carefully placed the ladle down and strode towards him. "Follow me."

            Snape led Harry to another, smaller room, which contained only two cauldrons and a worktable. On it was a pile of parchment, covered in neat, precise writing. Snape turned to Harry. "Now, we shall begin with something you will find useful…the dreamless sleep potion."

A.N. ~Like? Dislike? Well, anyways, sorry again, I'll try to update faster next time. 

                                                                                    ~Phoenix Angel


	4. Part Four

The Spirit of Christmas

By Phoenix Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else recognizable. 

Part Four

*Snape turned to Harry. "Now, we shall begin with something you will find useful…the dreamless sleep potion."

***

            Harry froze on the spot. "It's doesn't…I mean, never mind," Harry said quickly. What Snape didn't know wouldn't hurt him. 

Severus watched the boy's reaction carefully. He had started to say that something doesn't, but he had stopped. Could he mean that the dreamless sleep potion didn't work on his nightmares? Curious… He would have to watch the boy more closely from now on. 

Harry watched as Snape showed him how to make the potion. He didn't need to show him, for Harry already knew how to make this potion, but he didn't want Snape to know that, because that would bring questions into light on why he knew how to make it, and, eventually, what was the cause of his nightmares. It was better for some thingHaHHHHHHHs to stay unknown. 

            Severus kept a close eye on Harry throughout the potion lesson. He seemed to know what he was doing, as if he had already known how to make this potion. Yet, why would he need to? Were his nightmares that bad? 

            The lesson soon ended. Harry was about to leave the workroom when Snape spoke up. "Today you have shown me that you are capable of making a potion properly. Why don't you do that in class? Your marks could be much higher."

            "No offence, professor, but it's kind of hard to make a potion when someone's practically breathing down your neck, and knowing that if you make one wrong move, 50 points will be deducted from Gryffindor. Good night, professor." Harry left and returned to his room.

            Severus stood there, thinking about what Harry had said. Perhaps he had gone a bit too far with his threats, but they were supposed to motivate the students, not discourage them. He sighed, wishing once more that his life would be as simple as it used to be. It was all Potter's fault!

***

            In the middle of the night, Harry awoke screaming once more. He sat in his bed, panting harshly, until he slowly calmed down. He was muttering to himself, words that were hardly loud enough to hear. 'I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to. Cedric…' He took a deep breathe and tried to go back to sleep. It was a long while before he finally slipped back into the world of dreams. Still, he slept restlessly for the remainder of the night. 

            In the corner of the room, a figure stood, watching Harry. As Harry fell asleep, the figure slipped out of the room. He was pondering about what Harry had said. Was Harry sinking into guilt, believing that he had sent the Diggory boy to his death? It certainly made sense… Severus decided to confront the boy in the morning. For now, he would try to get a couple of hours of sleep before daylight. 

***

            The following morning, Harry awoke to the loud chatter of the birds. He slipped out of bed, and headed to the bathroom. Soon after, he walked out of his room and down to the dining room. 

            He found Snape already seated at the table. He sat down cautiously across from him, and looked around the room until the food arrived. What Harry didn't notice was that Snape was watching him carefully. 

            Once the food arrived, there was complete silence, besides the occasional clatter of the plates. Harry found Snape's gaze burning into him, and squirmed uncomfortably. He ate as quickly as possible, and was about to slip back to his room when a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned back to see Snape staring at him once more. "Potter, sit."

            Harry slowly lowered himself so he was seated, and waited for Snape to continue. He didn't have to wait long. 

            "Albus has asked me to…" his lip curled in disgust, "take you Christmas shopping," he stated rather reluctantly. "I have agreed to take you to a muggle shopping mall near here," again his lip curled as he spat out those words, "so go get ready. We leave in twenty minutes." He swept out of the room, with a sneer on his face. 

            Harry headed back to his room to change into some warmer clothes. Last summer, he had gotten a job, and had bought new clothes for himself, clothes that actually fit. He arrived at his room and opened his wardrobe. He decided to wear a pair of jeans and a silk shirt, casual wear. After all, they were going to a muggle mall.

            As he headed back to the front hall, he wondered how Professor Dumbledore had managed to convince Snape to take him shopping, to a muggle mall too! He decided that Dumbledore must have blackmailed him or something, for Harry couldn't imagine Snape agreeing voluntarily to take him shopping! Well, at least he could get the rest of his Christmas shopping done. Christmas was only three days away!

A.N. So how do you like the chapter? Kinda crappy, eh? And short, I know. Sry, I'll try to get a longer one out soon. Plz review! 

Next chapter: Severus and Harry go Christmas shopping! And Severus finds out what haunts Harry at night. 


	5. Part Five

The Spirit of Christmas

By Phoenix Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else recognizable. 

Part Five

*Well, at least he could get the rest of his Christmas shopping done. Christmas was only three days away!*

~~~

Harry was met in the front hall by a very grumpy Snape. It appeared that Severus hated Christmas, and was not looking forward to shopping with Harry. Harry, on the other hand, was excited at the chance of actually getting of the grounds. He had been confined within Severus' property since the start of Christmas holidays, and was itching to go somewhere else. He quickly hid his excitement and gaped when Severus showed up. He was wearing a silk shirt and a pair of leather pants. He looked more human than Harry had ever seen him. 

'He looks hot!' Harry thought, before his brain processed what he had said. He barely hid his shock. Snape? Hot? He shook his head violently, trying to get rid of such thoughts. He looked up again to find Severus staring at him oddly. He just shrugged.

"Harry, do you have any muggle money? If you need to, we can go to Gringotts to exchange some money into muggle money for you."

Harry shook his head. He still had a lot of money left over from his job during the summer. Severus raised his eyebrow, and Harry replied shortly, "I have some." He gestured for Severus to continue.

When Severus pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket, Harry backed away. "Um, Severus, do we have to use a portkey?" he asked tentatively. 

Severus glared at him. "How else would we get there? Don't ask stupid questions, Potter." 

"It's Harry."

"Pardon?!?" He asked. He looked rather surprised. 

"My name is Harry, not Potter." 

"Right…just grab the portkey already, Harry," he replied. 

Harry touched it cautiously, as if he were touching an angry dog. Severus stared at him quizzically before taping the parchment with his wand. The effect was instantaneous. Harry felt a tug beneath his navel, and all the memories of the third task came rushing back all at once. Wormtail, Tom Riddle, Cedric… 

When they landed, Severus found Harry curled up in a ball, trembling madly. He was muttering to himself, and Severus leaned closer, trying to hear what he was saying. "No, Cedric, no! Stop, please! Don't kill Cedric!" 

Severus' eyes widened in understanding. Too late he remembered that Potter had been taken to the graveyard where Voldemort was resurrected by a portkey. No wonder he had been scared to take the portkey! He knelt down beside Harry and gently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched and jerked away from the touch. He was having a flashback. Severus sighed, and carefully placed his arms around Harry's body. He lowered his voice to a gentle tone. "Harry, it's alright. You're not at the graveyard, you're here, with me, remember? We were going to go shopping. Harry, come on, snap out of it!" 

Harry blinked, and shook his head, as if to clear it. He looked up, and saw Severus kneeling beside him. "Pro-professor Snape?" he asked, still trembling violently. He pushed closer into the gentle embrace, slowly calming down. Severus just stayed there, offering comfort, waiting until Harry stopped trembling before getting up. He offered a hand to Harry, and Harry took it. He was pulled to his feet and dusted off. Then Severus's hand led them out of the alley they had appeared in and into the daylight. 

~~~

            When they arrived at the mall, Severus brought Harry to a fountain, located in the middle of the mall. He pushed Harry onto a bench and disappeared, only to reappear minutes later with two ice cream cones. He shoved one into Harry's hands. "Chocolate," was his explanation. Harry assumed that it was supposed to help him get over the portkey incident. He accepted it, and started to savor it. He had only tasted ice cream a couple of times during his childhood, while he had to watch as Dudley got ice cream almost every day. To him, ice cream was an extra special treat. 

            He felt Severus's gaze on him and turned to face him. He sent a questioning look at the man. Severus raised his eyebrows. "Didn't you grow up with muggles? Why do you act as if ice cream's such a special treat?"

            Harry squirmed a bit. "I wasn't allowed to have any," he admitted. He was answered with an unreadable look.

            Severus waited until Harry had finished his cone before speaking once more. "Okay, Harry, this is the plan. I have something to pick up, for a friend of mine, and I have no desire to go with you while you buy presents for all your little Gryffindor friends," he grimaced, "so I'm letting you shop by yourself. Be back here," he gestured to the fountain, "by noon, so we can have some lunch and decided what to do next. Don't be late." He got up and walked off to some unknown store. 

            Harry took a look at his surroundings for the first time. He was in a huge mall; there had to be at least 500 stores! By the way people talked, he realized that he was no longer in England. He listened carefully. Not quite American, something…he couldn't remember. He shrugged, and got up to start shopping. 

            First, he headed to the optical. He wanted to get some contact lens. Over the summer, he had gotten a pair of new glasses, with thin, silver wire frames. They were alright, but he figured that it would be easier to play Quidditch with contact lens than with glasses, for no matter what shape, they always got in the way. Several minutes later, he emerged from the shop, with a box of contact lenses in tucked into his pocket. 

            Next, he headed to the bookstore. After all, what else could he get Hermione that she might actually like? He entered a large bookstore called Indigo, and started to browse through the sections. He decided to get Hermione a book on Ancient societies, figuring that 'Mione would probably find it interesting, and a self teaching guide to German, remembering that she had always been fascinated by the language. He also picked up a couple of books here and there, for his own reading. He headed to the counter with the books he had chosen and left the store with his purchases after paying. 

He glanced around, making sure that no one was looking, before casting a bit of wandless magic to shrink the package. He slipped the now mini package into his pocket with the contact lens, and headed off to the next store. 

            He decided to go to a sports store for Ron's present. He entered Sport Chek, and browsed around for a while until he decided that there was nothing he would choose for Ron's present. He walked around the mall a bit, and decided that he would just get Ron some muggle candy. He bought a large variety of candies for Ron, knowing that he would enjoy the treats, and chose a couple for himself. After all, he had a sweet tooth too! 

            After exiting the store, he realized that it was time for lunch. He returned to the fountain to find Severus waiting there impatiently, arms crossed, foot tapping. He noticed that Severus carried no bags either. He approached Severus, moving quickly so he would not anger him.

Severus looked up when he saw Harry. His impatient look disappeared, replaced with a blank face. He raised an eyebrow at Harry's lack of bags, but decided to ask later. "It's time for lunch. Do you want to eat here in the food court, or in a restaurant?" he asked Harry. 

Harry was shocked that Severus was actually asking him where he wanted to eat. He had never had that choice before. "Um, it doesn't matter," he replied quickly. 

            Severus shrugged and led Harry out of the mall. They walked down the street a bit before stopping in front of a small Italian restaurant. Severus ushered Harry in, and they were greeted by a waiter who brought them to a table. They sat down and ordered some food. 

            Lunch was a quiet affair. There was no noise, apart from an occasional clatter of a fork on a plate. They sat in silence, enjoying the rich Italian food. 

Too soon, lunch was finished. As they walked out of the restaurant, Severus asked Harry, "Where do you want to go next? Back to the muggle mall, or to an alley similar to Diagon Alley?" 

Harry shrugged. "To the Alley, I suppose. I need to get a couple more presents." He followed Severus down the street, and into a small, dirty shop. At least, that's what it looked like on the outside. The inside, however, was like a scene from a fairy tale. There were staircases leading up to many floors of rooms, not unlike a muggle hotel. The entrance hall was decorated like a palace, complete with a soft, fluffy carpet. Harry was ushered through the lobby until they reached a small door. Severus pushed it open, and Harry was amazed at the sight that greeted him. 

            There were rows upon rows of shops lined up. It was almost like seeing Diagon Alley for the first time. Harry couldn't wait to explore the hidden treasures that waited in front of him. 

            He turned back to Severus, who was staring in amusement at Harry's excitement. His face twitched into a smile. "Welcome to Vertic Alley. You see that shop over there?" he asked, pointing to an ice cream parlor near the entrance. Harry nodded. "Meet me there in three hours. We have to be home before dark." He turned and walked away, leaving Harry to explore the new alley.

            Harry started walking down the alley. It was almost as big as Diagon Alley, but there was a larger variety of shops here. He couldn't decide where to go first. He turned slightly, and something caught his eye. It was a small wolf figurine in the window of a shop. He figured Moony might like it; it was very similar to his wolf form. With that in mind, Harry walked into the shop.

            What he found inside, however, was totally different from what he expected. There were shelves upon shelves of interesting items. He spent a good half hour browsing through the shop, which was bigger than it appeared. Finally, he decided to get the wolf figurine for Moony and a small globe that heated up when the owner was in danger for Sirius. It would be a helpful tool during dark times like these. He tucked the presents into his pocket and walked on. 

            About an hour later, Harry was drawn into a tiny shop. He didn't know what compelled him to go inside, but he knew it wasn't harmful. He stared around, for a couple of minutes before his eyes caught on a shiny surface. He turned to see a large, shiny, black stone, about the size of his palm. It glittered in the light as he looked at it. He was so distracted that he didn't notice someone come to stand beside him. 

            "Hello. Are you interested in this stone?" a voice came from beside him. He jumped, startled, and spun around to see a young woman in her mid-twenties standing beside him. It took him a couple of seconds to react. 

            "I, yes, I am. I was wondering if you could tell me a bit more about it," Harry replied. For some odd reason, he thought that it would be a perfect present for Severus. 

            "Why, yes, yes…This is a power stone. It is able to store a large quantity of magic inside it until the user decides to make use of the magic. Most people use it for large spells that require a lot of magic. They store a little of their magic inside the stone every day until they have enough. That way, they won't be completely drained of magic after they complete the spell. It's a very useful tool."

            Harry thought it over. It would be an ideal present for Severus, as long as it didn't cost too much. "What's the price?" he asked the lady.

            The lady considered. "I normally would sell it for very high, but right now, I have a feeling that you will use the stone in a good way. I'll sell it to you for five galleons."

            Harry tilted his head. Why would she feel that way? Was she a seer or something? Well, he would buy it for Severus anyways. He nodded to the lady and handed her five galleons. She carefully wrapped the stone in tissue paper, and placed it into a small box, which she gave to Harry. With a "Good day", Harry left the store, slipping the stone in his pocket. 

            Soon enough, he headed back to the ice cream parlor. Severus was already there. He grabbed Harry's arm gently and pulled Harry into a corner of the Alley, where he pulled out the portkey again. He glanced questioningly at Harry, who nodded his consent.

            Harry took a deep breathe, and placed his hand on the parchment. To his surprise, Severus placed his hand on top of Harry's, as if to give him extra comfort, and wrapped his arm loosely around Harry's shoulder. He leaned close to Harry's ear and whispered, "Remember that I'm here, and you're not with Voldemort. It'll help." 

            Harry shivered and nodded. Severus tapped the parchment, and the portkey activated. 

            When they landed, back at the front hall of Snape Manor, Harry was shaking like a leaf. He was surprised when Severus pulled him into a hug. He held onto Harry until Harry stopped shaking, and he slowly let go. He ushered Harry into the study. He pushed Harry gently onto the couch, and took a seat beside him. He turned Harry towards him and said firmly, "Tell me about your nightmares."

            Harry complied. He told Severus about the visions of Voldemort torturing his death eaters, and about how he could feel the curses Voldemort cast. He told about all the nightmares he had of Cedric, of his parents, of his friends and godfather, all blaming him for their deaths. After he finished, he was exhausted. He lay his head on Severus' lap and promptly fell asleep. 

            Severus was surprised at Harry's revelations. He had never thought that the boy had been this troubled. He sat there, petting Harry's head gently as he mulled over what he had discovered today. 

~A.N.~ I think this is the longest chapter yet! The ending's kind of abrupt, but I'm tired and I can't think of any other way to end it. Sorry. This chapter was supposed to be up days ago, but I couldn't get on the net. Grr! Well, ne wayz, plz review!

                                                                        ~Phoenix Angel


	6. Part Six

The Spirit of Christmas

By Phoenix Angel

A.N. ^_^ Hehe, hi everyone! I know it's been like forever since I last updated. Sorry! I was so hyped up about Anime North that I didn't feel like sitting down and writing a chapter. Before you read this chappie, I really should answer some of the questions ppl have asked in their reviews... 

First, this story will NOT be SLASH. Sry for the people who did want it to be, but I've decided that it just doesn't go with my plotline. Maybe I'll write a sequel where Severus and Harry get together, if some one wants me to, but this story won't be slash. Hehe, the leather pants thing was just an experiment; I wanted to see how ppl would react. Sry.

Secondly, about the snake in chapter one. I did borrow his name from the Redwall series, but I just thought it sounded so cool and I couldn't resist putting it in my fic. 

One more thing. I just wanted to thank all the reviewers. You guys are the best! I really thrive on your reviews, and I hope my chapters live up to your expectations. Thanks! 

That's really all I have to say. Enjoy the chapter!

Part Six

        Severus was surprised at Harry's revelations. He had never thought that the boy had been this troubled. He sat there, petting Harry's head gently as he mulled over what he had discovered today. 

~~~

        Harry awoke several hours later, feeling the safest he had felt in years. It was as if there was a large blanket over him, protecting him from all harm, sheltering him from the cruel, outside world. He snuggled deeper into the warmth, recalling that this had been the first time he had slept without having a nightmare since the summer. He let out a content sigh. He was startled out of his light doze by a low, deep chuckle. His 'pillow' moved! Startled, he opened his eyes to find Severus Snape staring down at him, eyes filled with amusement. Harry gaped back, surprised. 

        "Good morning, Mr. Potter," came Severus' silky purr. "Did you sleep well?" 

        Harry raised his head slightly, before realizing that they were still in the study, and that he had fallen asleep in Severus' lap after pouring all his troubles out to Severus. He felt his face flush in embarrassment. He figured that he should move his head from Severus' lap, but it was just too comfortable. 

"Yes, thank you," Harry replied, having no intention of moving. His statement was met by another chuckle. 

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like the use of my legs back." Harry sighed in objection, but slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. After a quick glance at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, he realized that it was well past breakfast. At the thought of breakfast, his stomach growled hungrily. He heard an amused snort from behind him, and he blushed. 

"Well, Mr. Potter, it seems that you're hungry… Why don't you go to your room and take a shower, and I'll meet you in the dining hall for some brunch," Severus offered. 

        Harry nodded his acceptance, and headed off to his room. He arrived to find his purchases from the previous day piled up on his bed, awaiting his return. He gaped in surprised. How had they gone from his pocket to his bedroom? A small pop behind him startled him out of his daze. 

        "Master Potter, sir," a small, squeaky voice came. He turned around to find the house elf from the day before. 'What was her name again? Issue? No, Izzue. That was it…' 

        "Yes?" Harry replied, still trying to figure out the packages. He didn't realize that the answer he was looking for was right in front of him.

        "Master Potter, sir. I am just here to tell you that I removed your packages from your pocket, sir. I assumed you didn't want them to be squished. Is that alright, sir?" 

        Harry's eyebrows shot up. He decided not to ask how Izzue knew in the first place that they were in his pocket. "That's fine, Izzue. Thank you."

        Izzue bowed to him and disappeared with a pop. Harry turned back to his bed, and decided to leave the presents there for now. He'd put them away after he ate some food. He grabbed some fresh clothes and went to the bathroom for a nice, hot shower. 

        Half an hour later, Harry was seated in front of a dinning table loaded with food. He was ravenous from skipping dinner the night before, and immediately dug in when the food arrived. It was only after his second plate of food that he pushed is plate away, having had enough. 

He realized that Severus was staring at him again, and looked up at him. He was surprised when Severus smiled gently at him. 

        "Harry. Would you…" Severus hesitated. "Would you like to play a game of Quidditch?" 

        Harry blinked in surprise. Severus? Quidditch? The person who always made fun of Harry's position on the Quidditch team played Quidditch himself? 

Severus let out an amused laugh. "What? Did you think I spent all my Hogwarts days making potions?" At Harry's silence, he assumed the answer was a yes. "I actually played beater on the Quidditch team since my second year." He smiled maliciously. "I had the most pleasure in sending bludgers to your father."

        Harry could only stare. Snape, being nice and laughing? Inviting him to play a game of Quidditch? This was very out of character for him. Well, it couldn't hurt to play a game of Quidditch, and he did need something to keep his mind off the nightmares… 

        "Alright, Prof-Severus. I'll just go get my Firebolt…" Harry trailed off. He wondered where they were going to play. Was there a Quidditch pitch here? If there was, he wouldn't be surprised, considering the size of the house. His thoughts were interrupted by Severus. 

        "Great! I'll meet you in the entrance hall after you get your broom." With that, he walked off down some corridor or another. 

        Harry shrugged to himself. Things couldn't get any weirder than this!

        Severus sighed as he walked out of the dining room. He didn't know how to help Harry with his nightmares, other then keep his mind off them. That was what he was doing now. Quidditch would surely take Harry's mind off his sleeping problems, and plus, he would finally be able to beat a Potter in Quidditch! All in all, it wasn't a bad idea. It would give him some exercise too…

Harry went to his bedroom and carefully took out his Firebolt. It was still in prime condition. He wondered what kind of broom Severus had. A Nimbus 2001 perhaps? Well, he'd soon find out.

        He returned back to the entrance hall to find Severus there waiting, carefully cradling a broom in his hand. Harry gasped. It was a custom, hand-made broom. These brooms were very hard to get, because the creators only made them for close friends. They were really rare, and were even better than the Firebolt. 

        Severus smirked at the look on Harry's face. Being a potions master was very useful in many situations. He allowed Harry to drool over his broom for a couple of minutes, before turning on his heel and heading out the doors, with Harry following close behind. He led Harry to the back of the house, where a large Quidditch Pitch was situated. He mounted his broom and kicked off into the air.

        Harry looked around the Quidditch Pitch in interest. There were three large, gold hoops on either side of the field. There were a couple of stands here and there, but the Pitch seemed to be built for recreational reasons. He mounted his Firebolt and joined Severus in the air, smiling happily at the feeling of flying once again. 

        The pair flew to the center of the Quidditch Pitch, where Severus explained the rules of one-on-one Quidditch. The rules were simple. The first one to score one hundred points with the Quaffle won the game. There were no keepers, just two people and the Quaffle, so you had to watch the hoops carefully and do anything to prevent the other person from scoring. 

        Severus set the timer to let out a whistle to start the game and let out the Quaffle. Harry tensed up, waiting for the whistle. The timer flashed three, two, one, and there was a loud tweet. The game was on!

A.N. Did you like the chapter? It's kinda jumpy, I know, but I tried… Plz review! Thank you! 


	7. Part Seven

The Spirit of Christmas

By Phoenix Angel

A.N. Hi! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'll try to update every week so there won't be a really long gap between chapters, though the chapters might be shorter... Enjoy the chapter! Hehe, just to warn you, Sev is very ooc in this chapter… I couldn't resist! J

Part Seven

        Severus set the timer to let out a whistle to start the game and let out the Quaffle. Harry tensed up, waiting for the whistle. The timer flashed three, two, one, and there was a loud tweet. The game was on!

~~~

        At the moment the whistle rang through the stadium, Severus shot up and snatched the Quaffle out of the air. He headed off with it towards Harry's set of hoops. Harry blinked in amazement at the speed Severus was going at. Before he could even move, the score was 10-0 for Severus.

        Harry was surprised. He hadn't expected Severus to be such a good chaser. 'Well, he won't beat me! I won't let him!' Harry thought determinately. Harry shot to where the Quaffle was falling and grabbed it. He spun his broomstick around and found Severus blocking the way to the rest of the field. Harry had to think quickly. 'How can I get past him to score a goal? I need an opening…' His seeker eyes rapidly found a weakness in Severus' defense. 

        Harry angled his Firebolt down and went into an 180˚ dive, not unlike the dive required for the Wronski Feint. Once clear of Severus' range, he leveled his broom and shot off towards the hoops. He scored in the middle hoop, and turned around, grinning, to look at Severus. 

        The familiar scowl could be seen on Severus' face. Harry stuck his tongue out at Severus, who scowled even more. "This is war, Potter!" he shouted, a determined look in his eyes. 

Harry grinned. "Of course, Sev, did you just figure that out?"

        And war it was. The two players zipped around the pitch, each trying to outrun the other player. Soon, the score was 90-90, a tie, and the game became more frantic, each side trying his best to win. Both were startled out of their concentration by a loud beep that echoed throughout the stadium. 

Harry turned to Severus in confusion. "What was that supposed to mean?" 

        Severus paled. "My potion! I forgot all about it!" He landed on the ground and ran towards the entrance of his manor. Harry watched as he disappeared inside the house and sighed. He flew a couple more laps around the stadium before heading back inside. 

        Harry trudged into the entrance hall, feeling depressed. He should have known, of course, that Severus would care more about his potions than about Harry having fun, but he thought that maybe… maybe someone had actually wanted to spend some time with him… 

        Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Severus came bouncing up to him. He stared. Severus Snape bouncing? Indeed, Severus was bouncing up and down, grinning cheerfully at Harry. 

        "Guess what!" he declared, rambling on before Harry could answer. "I've finally done it! I finally created the right potion!"

        Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Okay… What does this potion do?" 

        Severus smiled cheerily back. "It's been my life-long dream to create…"

        Harry leaned in closer to listen. "Create…"

        "Cotton Candy!" Severus burst out laughing at the look on Harry's face. Harry began to wonder what Severus had taken…

        "Just joking! I created a potion that would allow the drinker to speak and understand parseltongue for 5 hours! It took years of research, but I've finally done it!" Severus grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on! You're gonna help me test it!" 

        Harry shrugged to himself and let this new, hyper version of Professor Snape lead him to who knows where. After all, he faced Voldemort and survived… How bad could this be?

~~~

        Several hours later, Harry collapsed into his bed, exhausted. Once Severus had gotten hyped up, he would be like that for hours. It was unbelievable, really, how different Severus was from Professor Snape. Harry decided that he liked this new Severus better. After all, he did have fun today… 

        Harry curled up on his side and slipped into the dream world, too exhausted to have a nightmare. His last conscious thought was 'I wonder how Severus will react tomorrow…'

~~~

        Harry awoke to the sound of loud chirping of the birds outside his window. He smiled and stretched, feeling well relaxed and happy. He took a nice, hot shower before getting dressed and heading to the dining hall for some breakfast. 

        He entered the hall soon after his shower and found Severus seated in his usual seat. He grinned happily at Severus, and in return received a small smile. He took a seat and dug in. 

        "Good morning, Harry. Sleep well?" Severus inquired, still feeling rather happy about his discovery.

        "Yup! No nightmares!" Harry exclaimed brightly. 

        Severus raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's good to hear. Do you know what today is?"

        Harry thought for a moment. "Um, no… I lost track of the days." 

        "Today's the 24th. Christmas eve," Severus patiently explained.

        "Oh!" Harry's face lit up for a moment, then fell. "You don't put up Christmas Trees, do you?" he asked tentatively. 

        "As a matter of fact, I do," Severus replied. 

Harry's head shot up in surprise. "You do?"

"Yes. It's already up in the living room. I was just about to ask you if you wanted to help me decorate it." 

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly. "I've always wanted to decorate the tree!"

        Severus stared in surprise. "You've never done it before?"

        Harry shook his head slowly. "No… I was never allowed to celebrate Christmas with the Dursleys. The only thing they allowed me to do was pick up the wrappings after Dudley finished unwrapping all his presents," he explained sadly.

        "Well, if you're done, we could get started right away," Severus stated, tucking the new bit of information he had just received to the back of his mind to think about later. Harry nodded eagerly. He pushed his plate away and jumped up, waiting anxiously for Severus to rise. 

        Severus couldn't help but laugh at Harry's enthusiasm. "Alright, let's go. The decorations are already waiting in the living room. This way." 

He led Harry to the cozy living room, previously only used by the children of the Snape family. A bare tree was tucked into the corner of the room. A roaring fire was already lit in the fireplace. Boxes of decorations were scattered across the floor. "We've got a big job ahead of us. Let's get to work!"

A.N. It's kind of an awkward place to end the chapter, but I really don't feel like finishing the day off right now. I really should be studying for my history test tomorrow... Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Plz review! Thanx.

                                                        ~Phoenix Angel


	8. Part Eight

The Spirit of Christmas

By Phoenix Angel

A.N. Okay… I'm really sry for the late chapter. I've been trying to update for days now, but ff.net wasn't working properly. Now onto the chapter!

Part Eight

He led Harry to the cozy living room, previously only used by the children of the Snape family. A bare tree was tucked into the corner of the room. A roaring fire was already lit in the fireplace. Boxes of decorations were scattered across the floor. "We've got a big job ahead of us. Let's get to work!"

          Harry nodded in agreement and started to rummage through the boxes. He organized them into piles while Severus untangled the Christmas lights.   Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise when he uncovered a box full of pictures. 

          "Um, Severus..." 

Severus turned to look at Harry. "Yes?" 

"I found some old pictures. What should I do with them?"

Severus walked over to where Harry was standing. He bent down and picked up a photo. He stared at it in surprise. "I thought this was burned!" 

Harry watched him curiously. He peeked over Sev's shoulder to glimpse at the photo, and was surprised to see a young Sev, maybe 10 or 11 years old, standing with a girl who looked to be around 5 years old. He was smiling down at her, and she was giggling at something off to the side of the picture. 

          "This is a picture of my little sister and me when we were young," Severus explained. "When my sister ran off to America, my parents burned all the stuff she left behind. I thought these photos were burned as well…" He trailed off, staring at the photo once more. Then he tucked the picture back into the box. "We can go through them later. For now, just push them off to the side." With that, he returned to the Christmas lights. 

          Once they had finished decorating the tree (too lazy to describe them putting up all the ornaments), it was time for lunch. As they sat at the table, Harry asked, "Severus, could I use your kitchen for a while?" 

          Severus raised his eyebrows questioningly. "What for? If you want anything, you can ask the house elves."

          "I know," Harry sighed, "but I wanted to make some Christmas treats. The food the house elves make if fabulous, but, to me, food tastes better when you put the work into making it. So can I use the kitchens? Please?" Harry put on his puppy eyes. He doubted that it would work, but it was worth a try. 

          Severus couldn't resist the puppy eyes, but he didn't let that show externally. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders and replied, "You can use them if the house elves say it's okay. They are the ones who work in the kitchen, after all." 

          Harry leaped up from his chair, and hugged Severus. "Thank you! Do you think the house elves will let me cook supper?"

          "I don't know. Why don't you ask?" Severus snapped his fingers, and a house elf appeared. 

          "Yes, sir?" the elf squeaked, bowing to the pair. 

          "Mr. Potter was wondering if he could make supper tonight. Would that be all right?" Severus asked.

          The elf bowed to Harry. "There is no need to, but if Mr. Potter would like to, he is more than welcome."

          Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you so much! Can I get started right away?"

          The elf nodded. "If Mr. Potter would follow me, I will lead you to the kitchen." 

          Harry smiled widely. "That's great!" He turned back to Sev, stated "I'll see you at dinner!" and bounced off after the house elf, leaving Severus staring after him.

          'Okay…' Sev thought. 'I'll just work on a potion. I have a feeling that tonight's dinner will be very interesting…'

          That night, Severus entered the dining room to find Harry already seated there, and the table laden with covered trays. Harry beamed up at Severus, obviously happy with the outcome of his afternoon in the kitchens. 

          "Should I be afraid?" Severus asked, taking in the mischievous twinkle in Harry's eyes. 

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Though you might want to be careful…" Harry replied. He giggled at the alarmed look on Severus' face. "Just joking. There's nothing to be worried about, it's just food." He clapped his hands twice and all the tray covers disappeared.

          There was a lot of food uncovered; turkey, chicken, beef, and a variety of other dishes. Severus looked at Harry in surprise. "You cooked all this food in one afternoon? It looks great, by the way. It smells good too."

          Harry blushed. "Thanks. Yah, well, when I was at the Dursleys', I always had to Christmas supper. I had to learn how to cook quickly in order to be allowed to eat."

          Severus uttered a single "oh" before tucking in to the food in front of him. Harry didn't eat a lot; instead, he watched as Severus tried dish after dish of Harry's Christmas Eve supper. At last, Severus wiped his mouth and pushed his plate away. 

          "Amazing, Harry! Where did you learn to cook like that? It was delicious. I'm so full, as stuffed as that turkey was!" Severus joked.

          Harry laughed. Then he shrugged. "I learned it from cookbooks. I'm glad you liked the food. It was fun to cook."

          "If you're done, why don't we go to the living room so we can sit in front of the Christmas tree?" Severus suggested. Harry nodded his agreement, and they went to the living room, leaving the house elves to clear away the dishes.

          They took a seat side by side on the couch in front of the fireplace. Severus tugged the box of photos over to the couch, and took out a handful. He showed them to Harry, and told the story behind each picture. 

          "This is a picture of me, the summer before I went to Hogwarts. I was riding my horse, Midnight Blaze. My sister took it with a hidden camera. I didn't even know she took the picture till several months later," Severus explained, handing Harry a picture with Sev on a black horse. Harry studied the picture closely before handing it back, and Severus continued on to the next picture. 

          The rest of the evening was spent going through Severus' memories of his childhood while looking at the photos in the cozy living room at Snape Manor. 

A.N. Okay, a really short chapter. Crappy too, in my opinion. Well, next chapter is Christmas day. Harry gives Severus his present, and in return gets… hehe, read the next chapter to find out! And plz leave a review! 


	9. Part Nine

The Spirit of Christmas

By Phoenix Angel

A.N. Yay! School's finally finished! It's summer! Okay, sry, I'll stop now. This is the last chappie for this fic. It's finally Christmas! I hope you enjoy it! Btw, is anyone else having trouble w/ ff.net? I'm just wondering…

Part Nine

            Harry woke up bright and early Christmas morning. He lay in bed for a while, wondering why he had woken up so early. Then he remembered what day it was. He leaped out of bed, scrambled into some clothes, and bounced out of the room. Once in the hallway, he calmed down a bit. 

            "Izzue?" he called out, hoping the elf would hear. Izzue appeared immediately in front of him. 

            "Yes, Master Harry?" she asked, bowing. 

            "Can you show me where Severus' bedroom is?" Harry asked.

            Izzue's eyes widened. "But, Master Harry! Master Snape will surely be upset if you disturb his sleep!"

            Harry shook his head. "I asked him yesterday. He said I could wake him up. Please?" 

            Izzue squeaked, "If Master Snape says it's okay, I guess I could lead you there…"

            Harry jumped up and down. "Great! Let's go!" He started off down the hall, but stopped when Izzue squeaked again. 

            "Um, Master Harry… Master Snape's bedroom is the other way…"

            Harry giggled. "Right! To forever and beyond!" 

            Standing outside Severus' room, Harry took a deep breathe, and hoped that what he was about to do would turn out okay. He silently opened the door, and crept across the room towards the bed. Mentally, he counted down from ten. After one, he leaped onto the bed and onto Severus. "Rise and shine, Sevvie!"

            Severus leaped up in surprise. "Harry! What are you doing?!?" 

            Harry beamed down at Severus. "You said I could wake you up in the morning, remember? It's Christmas!"

            Severus rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "When I said you could wake me up, I didn't mean at…" he glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "Six o'clock! Are you crazy?!?" 

            Harry pouted. "But everyone gets to do it at least once in their lifetime. I wanted to do it too…" 

            Severus sighed, turning away from the puppy eyes that looked up at him, begging for forgiveness. "Just this once, Potter, just this once…"

            Harry's cheerfulness returned full blast. He started bouncing up and down on the bed. "Great! So, what are we doing today, Sev?"

            Severus rubbed his head. "First, you are going to stop jumping on my bed. Then you are going to go to the living room and wait for me there."

            Harry pouted again. "But Sev… you take too long. Hurry up and get dressed!"

            "Fine!" Severus snarled. He stomped over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. 

            Several minutes later, Severus emerged from the bathroom to find Harry jumping on his bed again. He sighed in exasperation. "Harry!" 

Harry stared innocently back at him. "Yes, Severus?" he said in a sugary voice.

            Severus gave up. He charged over to the bed and began tickling Harry. "You should know better, Harry! You need to be punished."

            Harry was rolling around on the bed, trying to escape Severus' tickling hands. "I'm sorry," he gasped out. "Please stop! I won't do it again…" his tone turned pleading, and he put his puppy eyes on again. 

            "Fine, I'll stop this time, but next time, no mercy! Come on; let's go to the living room now." Severus released Harry and headed out the door.

            Harry lay on the bed for a little while, catching his breathe, before leaping up and charging after Severus. "Hey! Wait for me!" he wailed.

            Severus kept up the same pace, his robes fluttering behind him. He ignored Harry's calls and proceeded to the living room. When Harry finally arrived, Severus was seated on the couch, with piles of food on a small table in front of him. 

            "Severus!" Harry whined. "You didn't wait for me!"

            "Sit down and have some breakfast, Harry. After breakfast, you can open your presents." He nodded towards the pile of presents under the Christmas tree.

            Harry gawked. "When did those get there? I didn't even notice them!"

            Severus raised his eyebrows, wondering how Harry could miss such brightly-wrapped packages. "They arrived for you last night. The house elves put them under the tree this morning."

            Harry uttered a quiet "oh" before taking a seat and tucking into the food. He soon finished his meal, and patiently waited until Severus finished his meal before bouncing up again. He walked over to the tree and grabbed present wrapped in green paper with a silver ribbon. He walked back to Severus and gave him the package. "Happy Christmas, (that's what British ppl say, right? At least, I think it's what they say…) Severus!"

            Severus stared at the package in surprise. He hadn't expected Harry to get him a present… In slowly unwrapped the package, and opened the box beneath the wrapping. He gasped in shock as he saw what Harry had gotten him. His eyes flew to Harry's face. "Harry! How in the world?!? Do you know what this is?"

            Harry nodded, unsure if Severus liked the present or not. "It's a power stone. It stores magic for future use."

            "Harry… power stones are very rare… especially opal power stones. Opal is very powerful. (I'm just making this up as I go along :p) It can store up to three times more magic than a normal power stone. Only the richest people can afford one of these. Even Lucius Malfoy can't afford one. So, you would understand my surprise," Severus explained.

            Harry was stunned. "Well, um, I bought that for five galleons… The lady at the store said that she thought I would use it properly and sold it to me cheap… I had no idea it was worth that much." 

            Severus gaped. It was a rather cute, once-in-a-lifetime sight. Harry shrugged sheepishly. "I didn't know…"

            "Well… okay then. Thank you, Harry. It's the best Christmas present I've ever received." Harry let out a beaming smile. "Here, Harry. Happy Christmas." Severus handed Harry a large package. 

            Harry was surprised. He definitely didn't expect a present in return. He carefully unwrapped the present, and, under the wrapping paper, found wooden box. He looked questioningly at Severus, who gestured for him to open it. He did so gently, and stared wide-eyed at its contents.

            Severus had given him sketches – of his parents, of the marauders, of Harry and his friends, of Hogwarts. Drawing, apparently, was a hidden talent of the potions master. Harry lifted a sketch out of the box and studied it closely. It was a picture of his parents. They were seated by the lake watching a sunset. The picture was drawn with such skill that they almost seemed alive. Harry watched them longingly for a couple of seconds before carefully returning the sketch to the box and throwing himself at Severus.

            "Thank you so much!" he said, hugging Severus tightly. "I have very few memories of my parents. What I do have, I cherish greatly. I didn't know you liked to draw," he asked questioningly. 

            Severus smiled down at him. "Drawing relaxes me. Whenever I'm really stressed out, I go somewhere quiet and draw the scene in front of me. I knew you didn't know much about your parents, so I thought they would help."

            Harry beamed up at him. "I don't. Thank you very much. I love it! Did you know my mother?"

            "Of course! Everyone knew your mother. She was known for being the only Gryffindor who was friendly with Slytherins. She was kind and caring, even to those who picked on her. Though, she never would allow anyone to take advantage of her…"

            Severus continued to tell Harry stories about Lily Potter for the rest of the morning. The presents under the tree lay forgotten. 

            After lunch, Harry managed to convince Severus to play Quidditch again. This time, though, Harry was ready. (I'm not going to go into a lot of detail about the Quidditch game… I think it'll be too boring for both me and you) He managed to gain an early advantage, in which Severus never caught up to. He won the game 100-90; it was very close.

            Severus and Harry trampled in near supper time. Both were tired from the day's activities, and were ready for some rest. So, after supper, they retreated to the living room again to sit in front of the fire. 

            "Harry, you never did finish opening your presents," Severus stated, nodding to the pile waiting under the tree.

            Harry shrugged. "I guess I'll open them now." He sat down by the tree and grabbed the top present. It was from Hermione. 

            "I can already guess what it's going to be. A book," Harry said. He unwrapped the present. It was indeed a book, but not just any book. It was a book of defensive spells, by… "Godric Gryffindor! How in the world did Hermione manage to get this?!? There were so few copies printed."

            Severus leaned forward, looking interestedly at the book. "By Godric Gryffindor? It should be helpful then. How did you know that there were only a few copies printed?"

            Harry shrugged. "I read about it in Hogwarts, a History. Hermione finally convinced me to read it during the summer." He carefully placed the book down and picked up the next present. It was from Sirius.

            "Oh wow!" Harry exclaimed, digging through the tissue paper to unveil a snow globe. Inside was a model of Hogwarts, with all its glowing lights. Harry shook it gently, and snow started falling over Hogwarts. "Cool!" He placed the globe beside the book from Hermione, and continued through his pile of presents.

            He received a pile of candy from Ron, the usual jumper and homemade goodies from Mrs. Weasley, and a new watch from Remus, as his old one had been damaged during the second task. All his presents were thoughtful and kind, but the best one by far was the sketches from Severus.

            Once he had finished unwrapping his presents, he moved back to the couch to sit beside Severus. He placed his head on Severus' shoulder, and stared at the Christmas tree contentedly. He wrapped his arms around Severus and looked up to Severus' black eyes. 

            "Thank you, Severus, for making this the best Christmas I've ever had," Harry spoke, gratitude filling his eyes. 

            "And thank you, Harry, for making me remember that Christmas is a time for happiness, family and friends. Thank you for bringing the spirit of Christmas back to me."

            Harry and Severus remained in the embrace for the rest of the evening, cherishing the happiness they felt for the first time in a long time.

The End

A.N. Okay, so a bit rushed. I wanted to finish the fic before the fifth book came out. Well, I really hope you enjoyed this fic. I'm not sure if I'm going to write a sequel or not. Do you want a sequel? I dunno… ne wayz, I hope the ending was okay. Bubiz for now!

                                                            ~Phoenix Angel 


End file.
